


Growth Sprout

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: YA Hogwarts!Au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU. The gang finds a surprising turn of events on their way to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Sprout

Resting her chin on her hand, she looks out the window absently. She’s seen this rode a lot of times before: the rode to her next year at Hogwarts. This is the last time she’s making it, though, and that thought leaves a bitter taste on her mouth. That school has become the only real home she’s known since she was eight and the idea of leaving it behind is extremely painful —of course nobody could tell looking at her serious face just how much it actually hurt her.

"So, we are gonna go get some snacks from the car, anyone want something?" Billy’s voice brings her back to reality.

She blinks and stares at the people gathered in the compartment. To be honest with herself, she’s still somewhat surprised to be a part of this group. Billy, who was the one to invite her to hang out with them after their first Quidditch match, is holding to Teddy’s hand and almost ready to walk out, but the blond Hufflepuff insists in asking again to make sure they heard. She shakes her head silently.

"No, thanks," Kate says with a smile, barely looking up from her book for a second.

Noh-Varr still has his eyes closed, focusing on the music in what he earlier called ‘earphones’ connected to a muggle device he has been obsessed with for months.

America’s about to turn her attention back to the passing-by landscape, when something catches her eye. Somebody just crashed onto Billy, almost sending him to the floor. Luckily, Teddy was there to catch him.

America frowns slightly at the Slythering responsible of the incident, wondering if it was accidental. Many of those kids had a thing for pushing Billy and Teddy around for a series of reasons (specially Teddy being a half-blood or Billy being a teacher’s son). Of course, nobody dared to do it when she was around.

Still, the tall and dark haired kid was fast to apologize to them. Billy and Teddy don’t make a big deal out of it, but the guy seems to insist in accompanying them to the food kart. All three of them talk to each other as they walk away, but America is not buying it. She’s about to stand up and go with them when Kate drops in the sit next to her.

"So, did you see it?" 

Surprised that she didn’t realize when the girl closed the book and walked to her, America resolves to stay in the compartment. Although she doesn’t get rid of the unpleasant feeling on her stomach.

"See what?" 

"Loki," Kate says nodding at door.

"What?"

"Yeah, that was him. He obviously had a grow sprout last summer, don’t you think?"

"I guess," she mutters.

She finds it hard to believe that that is the same short and annoying kid who played seeker for Slythering. He was taller and leaner than Billy and Teddy now.

"So," Kate says looking at her with a mischievous smile, "what do yo think?"

"About what?"

"Well, about him! About the change!"

America thinks about it for a moment.

"Oh I like it," she smirks.

"Really?"

"Sure! Now I have a wider target to aim the Bludgers at."

Kate pinches her nose and sights.

"What were you expecting, Princess?"

"You know what? Never mind," she says going back to the other booth and sitting next to her boyfriend. "You may not wanna admit it, but he got hot," she adds with a smirk.

America quirks an eyebrow, but before she can answer there’s another voice interrupting her.

"I’m still sitting here, you know?" Noh-Varr deadpans without opening his eyes.

"It’s ok, babe. You are still hotter," she says spreading her long legs across the booth and laying her head on his lap.

"Yeah, I know."

Kate puts up her book once more, but before falling in deep concentration she shoots a look at America.

"You didn’t answer."

"Shuddup."


End file.
